Recently, the majority of image formation devices have adopted a space-saving configuration that provides an empty internal paper ejection unit that ejects a recording medium, on which the image has been formed, for example, recording paper, transfer paper, card stock or overhead projector (OHP) film, between a document image reading device and an image formation unit arranged below that document image reading device.
In this type of image formation device, a printer unit and a scanner unit may be connected by a rigid arm so that the distance between may be modified; and the rigid arm may be covered by an exterior cover. In this type of image formation device, when the setting of the paper ejection tray of the internal paper ejection unit is increased according to the desire of the user, a well-known technology to maintain an attractive appearance when widening the distance between units is to use a supplemental cover so that there is no gap between the covers.
When a space-saving image formation device is provided with an internal paper ejection unit, the total height of the device may increase and the position of the center of gravity may also become higher because the scanner is positioned in the upper part, and therefore a feeling of instability, when lifting is increased. If a color image formation device is provided with an internal paper ejection space, the weight of the device may also increase, and therefore this feeling of instability may increase further.
Also well known is the fact that a handle for lifting the image formation device, which may comprise an internal paper ejection unit and an image reading unit above the image creation unit, may be provided above the image creation unit of the main body of the device to improve the safety and the handling characteristics of the device.
Also well known in a space-saving image formation device provided with an internal paper ejection unit is the fact that the document reading unit may comprise a scanner unit for reading the document image, and a top plate for mounting the said scanner unit on a support forming the internal paper ejection unit. The operation of attaching the document reading unit above the image formation unit may be simplified so that the said top plate and the aforementioned support are secured by fastening members, for example, machine screws or screws that screw into the upper surface of the aforementioned support through the said top plate; and the aforementioned top plate and the said scanner are secured by fastening members, for example, machine screws or screws that screw into the lower surface of the said scanner unit through the said top plate from the internal paper ejection unit side.
Further, also well known in a space-saving image formation device provided with an internal paper ejection unit is the fact that printer units may be shared with other model types and a decrease in operability in the production line can be prevented by dividing the rear plate, which is a strengthening member comprising the frame of the device, into separate parts of an image creation rear plate, and a rear plate of the image reading unit and the paper ejection unit.
The document reading unit of a conventional space-saving image formation device provided with an internal paper ejection unit may be open at the right front or left front side and may consequently be supported at three points taking into account the operation of removing the recording medium, for example, recording paper, transfer paper, card stock or OHP film that is in the internal paper ejection unit.
In this way, because the ejection unit of the internal paper ejection unit may be positioned directly below the document image reading device, and the image writing unit may be positioned above the image creating unit, in a conventional space-saving image formation device provided with an internal paper ejection unit access to positions below the document reading device, for example, the recording medium ejection unit to the internal paper ejection unit and the image writing unit may be blocked by the document image reading device and access may be made difficult, the maintenance characteristics may be poor, there is the danger that if an automatic document feeder (ADF) is added, the weight may increase, the load on the operator may be augmented, and/or accidents may occur by dropping or tipping over, and/or replacement of the document image reading unit itself may be difficult and handling may not be simple.
For example, with a conventional space-saving image formation device provided with an internal paper ejection unit wherein the document image reading device is mounted on top of the paper ejection unit that ejects the recording medium onto which toner images have been transferred and affixed by an electrophotographic method, the right front or left front side below the document image reading device may be generally left open considering the handling of the recording media that have been ejected.
Normally, a document image reading device is supported by four sides, but in the aforementioned conventional space-saving image formation device provided with an internal paper ejection unit, three locations may be sufficiently supported in a sturdy structural unit, but the one that is open on the right front or left front side below the document image reading device may not have a sufficiently strong structure compared to the other three support parts, and because the multiplication of part tolerances may be larger, fluctuations may occur and abnormal images, caused by skewing may occur.
As a result, the one open location may be adjusted to match the distortion of the image by providing an adjustment member that can be finely adjusted vertically, or a spacer with a thickness that can be modified.
Further, in order to make the adjustment width of the adjustment member smaller, the open location may be supported by a sturdier structural unit. Configuring the structural unit supporting the open part may be difficult if desiring to use the space below the document image reading device for stacking more recording medium because the ejection unit of the recording medium is used below the document image reading device. Further, the exterior cover that covers the structural unit used on the side surfaces of the document image reading device also may be secured to a structural unit that has sufficient strength for maintaining safety. In order to support the exterior product quality including the gaps and stage differences, etc. of the exterior covers, the positional relationships of the other covers attached to the document image reading device, the operating panel, and the contact glass may be fixed.
However, although the height of this kind of conventional document image reading device of an image formation device may be moved in order to adjust for distortions, because the structural unit that secures the exterior cover is immobile, the positional relationships with the document image reading device may collapse when securing the exterior cover to the structural unit, and the exterior cover may interfere with the frame and contact glass of the document image reading device, impeding assembly. Abnormal or unsatisfactory images may be produced by the exterior cover pressing against the document image reading device and distortions may be produced by the document image reading device; and disadvantages may occur, for example, gaps or stage differences between the other exterior covers or the operating panel.
A conventional solution may include making the screw hole of the exterior cover a long hole, and using screws to secure the structural unit. This kind of conventional long hole of the exterior cover may be of a size equivalent or greater to an adjustment range of the adjustment member, which may result in an undesirable deterioration of the exterior product quality.
In addition, because screws may be used to secure this kind of convention exterior cover to the immobile structural unit, this exterior cover must first be removed when adjusting the adjustment member, which may increase operating time.
Further, the adjustment position may be set to correspond to a fixed adjustment position in all image formation devices at the time of assembly in order to pre-inspect for fluctuations and to shorten the operating time, and therefore the adjustment position may not be suitable for every device.
Further, if a drive device, for example, a motor, and a detector to detect the position are provided, the user may adjust the adjustment position of the document image reading device by manual input from the operating panel based on feedback of the output values of the document image reading device and the image formation device. However, in a conventional configuration of an image formation device, because the exterior cover is fixed to an immobile structural unit, the position of the document image reading device may not be adjusted in a straightforward manner. Position adjustment by the user from the operating panel may not be practical because removal of the exterior cover is presupposed, and thus adjusting the position of the document image reading device may be more complicated.
In this kind of conventional image formation device, access to positions below the document reading device, for example, the recording medium ejection unit to the internal paper ejection unit and the image writing unit may be blocked by the document image reading device and access may be made more difficult, the maintenance characteristics may be poorer, there may be a danger that if an automatic document feeder (ADF) is added, the weight will increase, the load on the operator may be augmented, and accidents may occur by dropping or tipping over; replacement of the document image reading unit itself may be more difficult and handling may not be as simple, the open part of the internal paper ejection unit may not have a sufficiently strong structure, fluctuations may occur and abnormal images may be produced due to skewing because part tolerances may be larger, and/or the configuration may not be suitable if it is desired to use the space below the document image reading device for stacking more recording medium. Other disadvantages may include not being able to assemble the exterior cover, abnormal images and large stage differences may be generated by twisting, etc., exterior product quality may deteriorate, and/or the operation of adjusting the position may become difficult leading to increased operating time.